


Naked Colony

by widowgoingdownthehill



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widowgoingdownthehill/pseuds/widowgoingdownthehill
Summary: inspired by the question around 0:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZiboJzvK7LQkroshka (baby), solnyshko moya (my sunshine)





	Naked Colony

“The first rule of fight club is?” Romanoff probes with a quirked brow.

“You don’t talk about it” Maria responds, amused at Nat’s ability (hence frequent tendencies) to make references these days.

“Wrong. It’s ‘Get undressed and stay that way.’ We’re a nudist club here. Fighting stays at work” is the reply she gets, with a devious grin on the side.

Agent Hill, the wiser part of her, will undoubtedly put together a list of all the logical, fascinating ways a perpetual bare state could go wrong and is, therefore, impractical. Fewer - or inexistent, really - compartments for weapon concealment, eventual public indecency if they are under attack and have to leave abruptly, or third degree burns when she digresses because Natasha distracting her from cooking duties is inevitable; these are only few of her rationale.

But as Maria… or Mia, Masha, _kroshka_ , _solnyshko moya_ – it really depends on the Russian’s mood-slash-how big a trouble she’s caused that a sweet name in her native tongue can make up for it temporarily – she has zero qualms with a birthday suit policy in their household. Both of them are fond of the lack of restriction, but it’s more than that. Even beyond being able to look or touch anytime either of them feels like, the vulnerability and exposure are physical manifestation of the trust they have earned and continue to give each other.

Their lives that can be difficult at times are made better by the intimate, tender moments.

> In the morning when it gets chilly and they have trouble keeping warm? No worries. Conserving body heat is something the redhead does well with her impression of koalas, sans fur.
> 
> The rare lazy Sunday afternoons that they get to spend together are reserved specially for satiating different types of hunger; whether that means each other’s mouths among other body parts, actual food, or the sentimentality of just talking, more oriented to each other’s thoughts, varies. Any is acceptable as long as done disrobed.
> 
> And most evenings, they like to have mundane activities in the buff. Rolling spliffs and smoking them keeps Maria immensely relaxed and sane. Quilting, knitting, cross-stitching, colouring, and dubbing movies with helium voice are Natasha’s numerous options. She goes through hobbies fleetingly.

But let it be declared: Clothes are overrated.

Except when they steal items from each other. Those are appropriate times to have something on. Oh, and at work, perhaps. Cap would be scandalized and blush as red as his shield to see them outdoors in their usual outfits – nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the question around 0:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZiboJzvK7LQ  
>   
> kroshka (baby), solnyshko moya (my sunshine)


End file.
